


Blindfolded

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alpha!Helo, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breasts, F/M, Fingerfucking, Frak Buddies, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always feels safe with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blindfolded I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601363) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete story, mostly Kara POV
> 
> Make sure to read the second "chapter" from Lee's POV.

We were in a smaller lesser-known gym.  If _Galactica_ had been at full capacity, we’d never have been able to play here, but thanks to the Cylons, there were far fewer people who knew this room existed and none who ever came here.

Helo had blindfolded me when we got here, and stripped me down to just my panties.  I was only like this with him - I knew he’d take care of me, push the boundaries of my comfort zone without leaving it behind entirely.  Even with all the changes in both our lives, I trusted him to be the one man who would never intentionally hurt me.

I’d thought once that I’d be able to be with Zak this way, but he had never been interested in topping me.  It was the one thing I’d thought about breaking up with him over - sometimes I needed to not be in charge, even, maybe especially, when it came to sex, but I didn't trust just anybody.   _Why didn’t I ever ask Helo to show him what I wanted?_

He led me to a workout bench.  He must have been here earlier setting things up, because the bench was in the middle of the floor, without any other equipment hovering near.  He helped me sit straddling it and sat behind me, holding me for a moment.  He pulled my legs up on top of his, so I was spread out and had to lean into him and wrap my feet behind his calves to keep my balance.

His hands roamed, everywhere he could reach with those long beautiful arms, just touching me, not lighting anywhere for long, not making any overt sexual moves.  At first.

He put his hands around my wrists, and with a bit of pressure, pulled them up from my knees to where my thighs were spread, deepening the buzz he’d already created.  We swept across my belly and he pushed my hands up to cup my breasts, massage them.  As my breathing quickened, he leaned his head forward and nuzzled my neck, asking, “You like this?”   _Oh, yes, I do, and you know it._

“I’d like it better with _your_ hands, Helo,” to which he responded by twining his fingers with mine and squeezing harder around me, brushing his thumbs over my aching nipples.  I moaned at the slight pressure.  I was panting by this time - this was way better than the workout excuse he’d used to lure me here.  He teased our hands down my body to the tops of my panties and paused, waiting for something.  Ever so slowly, he pushed our hands down, hooking our thumbs in the waist of my panties and pulling them down as far as they would go.  Then he stopped, the frakker.  “What are you doing, Helo?”

“You know what I want.  Show me, Kara.”  I whimpered a little.  I didn’t mind getting myself off, sometimes a girl had to, but when he made me do it for him, it was somehow hotter.  Maybe it was the wicked things he never stopped whispering to me, and in this case, the increasing pressure on my lower back.  It was abundantly apparent that he was far from unaffected by our little game.

He kept his hands on my forearms, and let me play at my own pace.  I knew he liked to be teased, so I went slowly, as if I had all the time in the world.  One hand laid against the hair below my belly and held the panties down.  The other hand trailed with hardly any pressure at all across my inner thigh and over where those panties were covering me.   As was often the case, I gave in before Helo did, and put more force right where I needed it, pushing into the panties, letting the cloth barrier increase the friction my fingers were creating.

I started breathing faster, Helo whispering in my ear, and I was almost distracted enough not to notice when the air in the room changed.  I stilled.  It wouldn’t be the first time Helo had brought someone in to play with us, not even the first time on Galactica, but it would be the first time since the attacks.  My subtle retreat into his chest was answered with his arms around me, and his voice in my ear, “It’s OK.  I’d never hurt you, you know I wouldn’t.  It’s still safe.”

My slight tentative nod was answer enough for him, and he pushed his right hand into my panties with a low groan, “Oh, Kara, you’re so wet.”  He pulled his hand out and told me to stand up.  Without my eyes, I was unsteady on my feet, and he put my hand on his shoulder, then teasingly dragged my panties down my legs, dropping a surprise kiss to my breast before he pulled me back down exactly as I had been before - back tight against his chest with my legs spread wide.

He put my hands down where my panties had been, and put his own hands on my breasts.  “Finish.  I’ll help you.”  Just his hands on my breasts, his fingers pulling at my nipples, his voice in my ear, his tongue on my neck, and the idea of someone watching us was enough to push me to the edge.  I leaned my head back into his shoulder and pushed two fingers into myself, getting them good and wet.  I spread it around, circling my clit, pushing my fingers in again periodically to keep them lubricated.  Once, to tease Helo, I brought them to my mouth and sucked, in and out, mimicking another act.  It got the first audible response from our voyeur, and a smirk ghosted across my face.  I dropped both hands between my legs, pressing my palms into the edges of my inner thighs, using both thumbs around my clit, then pushing fingers from both hands inside me.  My orgasm was quick and mostly quiet, and left me craving more.  

I could hear our voyeur come closer, the rustling of his clothes, and felt the bench move as he settled himself onto it in front of us.  He maneuvered closer, pulling Helo’s legs, and mine, over his, so the small space between our bodies was diamond-shaped.  He leaned forward, and I could feel his muscular chest press against mine, but I wasn’t his goal.  I heard a whispered, “Thank you,” as lips met beside me.  

Helo.  Was kissing a guy.  A growl rumbled from my throat and I struggled not to tear off the blindfold and watch.  Helo tightened his arms around me just in case and I could feel his chuckle.  “Poor Kara.  I bet you want to watch, don’t you?  It is pretty hot.”  Judging by the erection that was pressing with renewed vigor into my back, and the new one pressing into my front, he was telling the truth.  More lips, smacking together to tease me mercilessly, until I dug my nails gently into Helo’s arms.  “Hey, I’m right here.  Don’t leave me out of this.”

Then lips were on mine, tasting of Helo, no give, plundering.  Helo’s mouth on my neck was sucking lightly, not enough to leave hickeys, but enough to make me moan into the mouth kissing mine.  He pulled back, a little, and I begged, “Please.”  I didn’t know what I wanted, but Helo pulled me back, leaning heavily against him, pushing my chin around so he could kiss me.  Our lips met just as a firm mouth opened against my left nipple, suckling barely long enough to even count before opening wider and sucking hard.  It was enough to push me over again, and I groaned into Helo’s grinning mouth.  

The sucking continued until I was squirming yet again, Helo telling me how pretty that mouth was on me, how red the skin on my breast was, and how he couldn’t wait to kiss that mouth again when it was done with me.  I let out a whine of frustration, and I could feel a smile form on the mouth against my breast.  “You like that, Kara?  You like the idea of me kissing him while we’re holding you?”  I couldn’t believe how hot the image was making me.

The mouth let go of my breast, and a disappointed “No” escaped me in automatic protest, followed by a pleasured “Unh!” as his mouth pulled on the right one, harder than before.  His hands, which had been on Helo, tightened on mine and he pressed them into his erection.  He hadn’t stripped down completely, but was commando underneath.  As I pressed the shorts down, Helo’s hand joined mine, and we teased him with barely-there touches and pulls until the suckling on me grew erratic and he finally stopped and leaned into my neck, his panting breath on my skin hot and humid.  Helo tightened his hand around mine and we pumped, up, down, tight, slow, then faster until I felt the heat of his come hit my belly.

I wiggled against the erection at my back.  No matter that I’d had my own orgasm just moments before, the pressure in my center had intensified.  I wanted Helo inside me, and he knew it.  He pushed my shoulders away from him, made me lean forward.  He pushed harder, and I overbalanced into our mystery companion.  Now I was leaning into him instead of into Helo, and I was in the perfect position for Helo to take me from behind.  He didn’t waste time making sure I was ready for him, he just shoved in.  Mr. X kissed away the needy sound of relief I made, holding the sides of my face with his hands and rubbing my jaw lightly with his thumbs.  His touch was almost loving.

I couldn’t handle that, and Helo, even mid-frak, felt the change in me immediately.  His hands held the other hands against my face, tightened in warning.  “Don’t get goopy on us.”  When Mr. X started kissing me again, his hands left my face in favor of my breasts, and he pulled and pinched and squeezed until one small touch on my clit from Helo had me crying out into the mouth that was kissing me roughly.  They didn’t give me any time to recover; Helo pulled out, pushing my ass away from him and pulling my shoulders toward him, and Mr. X pushed slowly into me, then stopped to take the time to kiss Helo again.  I couldn’t feel Helo this time, since only my upper body was against him, but the cock inside me was flexing, hardening more.  Between the sound of them kissing and the feel of him inside me, I just couldn’t wait.  I tightened my muscles around him and he moaned.  There was laughter in Helo’s voice when he commented, “So impatient, Kara.  We’ll get to you.  Just for that, I’m going to make you wait some more.”

I was about to crawl out of my skin listening to them kiss when they reacted to some unseen cue and began simultaneously licking and sucking the sides of my neck, nibbling on my ears.  Mr. X began moving, very slightly, and I couldn’t help the almost sob I released at the sensations surrounding me.  He increased the speed and thrust, and I was mindlessly calling to the gods in moments.  I collapsed into Helo when my orgasm hit, and when I came back to myself, Helo was sitting on the floor with me in his lap.  There was a murmur of conversation ebbing and flowing around me.  

As soon as Helo realized I was aware, they stopped talking to each other.  “Time to kiss him goodbye, Kara.  He’s got to go.”  I reached blindly up for his shoulders and kissed him as directed.  I heard footsteps walk away and the hatch slam shut, so I asked Helo who I’d been frakking.  “Does it matter, Kara?  You enjoyed it.  I think maybe more than usual because you didn’t know who it was.”  He was right, so I let it go for the moment.

I took off the blindfold and dressed myself, then helped Helo put the room back to rights.  As we left, I hoped I was right that the room was unused, because there was no mistaking what had last happened in it.  We returned to more populated areas of the ship, and I turned down an actual workout so I could take a nap.  Sex with Helo was exhausting.

Days went by and I wondered constantly who our mystery lover had been.  Helo had never before kept me from knowing who our third was, and the combination of curiosity and memories had me on the edge of arousal continually.  I’d wondered briefly if it might have been Lee, but he was just as temperamental as ever, ignoring and harassing me by turns, and I convinced myself it couldn’t have been.  

Until the day I wandered up to that gym to relive the hottest encounter of this new post-apocalyptic life, and found Lee on his knees and Helo telling Lee how to suck him off.  Helo, for all his mild-mannered appearance and pacifist personality, could apparently top anybody he wanted to.  I walked up and pulled Helo’s mouth down to mine, my body pushing Lee deeper onto Helo. Maybe Helo would let me top Lee this time.  Even if he didn’t, it was time for a new hottest memory ever, and this time, I would know who I was frakking. 


	2. Blindfolded II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key scene from Lee's point of view.
> 
> Written for bsg_kink Friday Night Fun.

Lee wasn’t sure why Helo had invited him up to this particular gym, but when Lee had waffled, Helo’d pushed and promised him if he showed up he wouldn’t regret it. He’d quietly opened and closed the hatch (as instructed), and had to lean against the wall because he’d never expected this.  
  
Helo had Kara on a workout bench, dressed in nothing but her panties and a blindfold, facing the hatch, legs spread, and he was using Kara’s own hands to touch her. Everywhere.   
  
Helo caught his eyes, and Lee watched raptly as he used Kara’s hands to stroke up across her flat stomach and onto her breasts. He dropped his gaze from Helo’s as he heard Helo ask, “You like this?” He knew that Helo was asking him as much as he was asking Kara.  
  
It was Kara who answered, though, in a low, sexy rumble he’d never heard. “I’d like it better with your hands, Helo,” and as Helo’s thumbs brushed Kara’s nipples, she moaned, and Lee took a step toward the bench. He watched Kara’s fingers holding Helo’s creating ripples of goosebumps on the way to the top of her panties. They pushed her panties down, and Lee could see the beginnings of her blonde curls when Helo held her still, waiting for Lee.  
  
Lee looked up, nodded, and looked back down.  
  
“You know what I want. Show me, Kara,” Helo told her, then he pulled his hands back, and Lee was suddenly watching Kara teasing her fingers over her inner thighs, her panties, then pushing her panties in until she was panting, obviously on the edge of orgasm.  
  
Without knowing he was doing it, Lee had kept walking closer, and he stopped when Kara did. He heard Helo reassure Kara that she was safe before groaning at how wet she was.   
  
Helo made Kara stand up, where she steadied herself on his shoulder. Helo watched Lee as he dragged Kara’s panties down her legs. Then she was back where she’d been before, all spread out before him like paradise, wetting her fingers, sucking on them, and the idea of that mouth on him made him whimper. The faint grin on her face indicated she’d heard. Her orgasm was quick and quiet, and he sat down on the bench in front of her, his eyes glued to her fingers still inside herself.  
  
He got as close as he could, pulling Helo’s legs, and Kara’s, over his. He leaned forward, knowing Kara was expecting him to kiss her. He pressed himself against her and whispered, “Thank you,” to Helo as he kissed him instead.


End file.
